Blood Red Eyes
by NacchiSA
Summary: When two groups with same eyes met by accident... Crossover of Tanaka Strike's SerVamp and Jin's Kagerou Project
1. Chapter 1 - The Encounter

**And so... Here we are.**

 **I always thought to make a crossover fanfic of SerVamp and KagePro... But of course I can't keep it one-shot, so... -w-"**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_ SerVamp and KagePro are not mine. It's Tanaka Strike's and Jin's art, respectively**

* * *

I - The Encounter

Six kids standing under the night sky. Tonight the moon looked beautiful, crescent shaped and glowing in silver. It looked like every step they take were followed by it. Everyone pulled their hoodies, let their face bathed by the moon's light. Their red eyes seemed like sparkled, just like the moon.

"So, what's the status?" One of them, a boy with dirty blonde hair and cat eyes, asked to the tall girl who seems like the leader.

"Don't know." The girl answered. "I mean, it's still the third night. It's too soon to know how to find her."

"Eeh… This started to feel like a pain in the ass…"

She grumbled. "Don't fret. We still have much time before the middle of the month. We should get her before that day arrived."

One girl silently hummed with cheerful face.

"Oh, I don't think it's that boring! I feel free right now!" she said, her orange hair swayed by the wind.

"And here I think it's only you who feel that way." A short boy said.

"Hey!"

"Haaah…" The other boy with black hair and tired look huffed. " I really want to finish all this and go home already…"

"Not without _her_." The tall boy next to the leader spoke with grim face. "We'll do this everyday until we found her."

"I know, I know…"

Suddenly, the tired boy's phone ringing. He took it and let everyone gather around him, looking at the screen.

"Heyo!" A pixelated looking girl suddenly showed up inside the screen. "I'm finished hacking this area's CCTV!"

"Great job," the leader said. "Did you find them?"

"Uh, unfortunately no." the phone-girl answered. "But… Wait! I see a bunch of people gathered!"

"Oh? Show us the picture."

The screen changed, showed them a picture of some people standing on the road. Seems like they were located near the port not far from this team's location. They consist by eight person, some of them wore rather bizarre costume that every person who saw them may think that they're a cosplay group, while some others wore white parka that looks like a uniform, except one guy who wore black sweatshirt.

"Boys?" the cheerful girl said. "I don't think they just want to hang out. Look at their position. Seems like they're in defensive position."

"And what's he's holding? Spear?" the cat-eyed boy said. "Wow. That's badass."

"What's that guy doing? Kicking the other guy?" the short boy asked.

One of the boys took a glance towards the CCTV. He had blue short hair, with thick eyebags that would defeat the tired boy's, and…

…Red eyes…

"Hey!" the leader shouted. "Pause this and zoom at the blue-hooded boy's face!"

The video stopped, and the picture became larger.

"What, you're falling in love with this guy?" the blonde boy asked.

"No, you idiot! Look at his eyes!"

The others tried their best to see his face.

"…You're right." The tall boy said. "Is there a chance that they're connected to him?"

"Maybe." The leader answered. "We need to check out. Show us the way!"

The screen changed again, now showing a DIY-looking GPS map. The leader took the phone from the tired boy and start running to the other guys are.

.

.

.

.

It's August 3rd. The night felt so hot that it would be best if they just stay in their home and chill.

Rather, they gathered in the middle of the road near the abandoned port, with their own weapon standby. The tall, blue-haired boy felt annoyed by this fact.

"Hey, I don't think it's a good idea to be here." He complained to his partner, a boy with messy brown hair.

"But tonight might be the only chance!" his partner said. "We finally getting closer to him."

"And yet we still can't find him!" A short boy with purple hair snapped. "This routine really ruined my biological time!"

"Isn't it nice that you finally can stay awake in the middle of night?" A tall guy with rather feminism attitude said. "Or should I strip naked he—"

"Don't you dare, you perv."

"Aaaah!" the other guy with glasses grumbled. "You know it's not good to stay outside in the middle of night! My poor skin would be ruined!"

"Nobody cares about your skin, you piece of shit." The guy with black sweatshirt snapped. "You can just die here."

"And should I remind you all that we have minor here?" A short boy said.

"You're not a minor." The brown haired boy answered.

"I don't mean it's me!"

"It's okay." The tall boy with blonde, messy hair said. "After all, it's for everyone's sake."

The blue-haired boy felt like someone watching, so he look around, but only saw a CCTV behind them.

Something's weird with it. This place should be abandoned, but the camera still active. Did by any chance someone operate it…?

Nah, maybe they just left it on to scare people.

But he still felt uneasy.

Before he could tell them, he heard footsteps.

Someone's coming? No, not someone. The sound's too many.

Suddenly, the sound stopped.

The others started to argue whether if they drop it tonight and tried again next day.

"Shut up!" the blue-haired guy said.

"What's happened?" his partner asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I thought I hear some footsteps." He said. "Anyway, prepare yourself."

The others shut their mouth, but they couldn't hear anything.

"Hah!" the glasses guy chuckled. "I don't hear anything. Maybe something's wrong with your ears?"

Just as he finished the sentence, someone kicked him right on his butt.

"Ouch!" he almost screamed. "Hey! No one told you to kick my ass!"

"Huh? Kick your ass? I didn't do that." The black-hooded guy answered.

"Huuuh?! You think I'm an idiot? Isn't it usually you who kick me?!" he punched his partner face.

"Hey!" the guy dodged. "Okay, you really pissed me off! Die!" they start fighting each other.

"Hey! Didn't I told you to shut up!" the blue-haired guy turned his back and yell at them, but suddenly he felt chill on his spine. He turned his head,

and found a girl pointed a gun to him.

She looked fierce but pretty, seems like in her teenage age. Her long green hair swayed behind her back. Her eyes were sharp, glowing with red.

"Don't move." Suddenly, they surrounded by a bunch of kids, each one pointed a gun to their face. "I don't want to tell you what'll happens if you move even just one muscle.

"Wha?!" the brown-haired boy surprised. "Where'd they come from?!"

"Aah, and I already told you all to remain silent…"

Their enemy still pointed the gun.

"I hate it, but I'm sorry!" suddenly he bowed and let his claw out, attacking the girl. Her face almost pierced by the claws.

Surprised, the girl shot the gun, and barely hit the guy's parka. He pointed his claw to her chin.

"Now, who're you and where're you come from, Subclass." He asked.

"Subclass? What the hell is that?" suddenly her red eyes blinked, and changed to black.

He was surprised. "Wait, you're a normal human?!"

"Kido!" the blonde boy behind him shouted.

"I'm okay!" she yelled. "Stay in your position!"

"So, who're you?"

" _Normal_ , huh… I don't think that's the right term to describe me." She said. "And what's with you? I never see someone with claws as their power."

"Let's just say that I'm some kind-hearted, shut-in vampire… How 'bout it?"

"Vampire, huh?" she chuckled. "That's new. What now, you want to suck my blood?"

"No, thanks. You might be pretty, but you're scary."

"Huh, thank you."

"Then, what the hell are you? Six little kids, pointing dangerous things to unarmed guys? Scary."

"Then, what'd you call this? Toy?"

"Nah. I'm a cat so it's obvious if I have claws, right?"

"Cat." She repeated. "Of course."

"Now what do you want?"

Before she could answer, they heard a loud sound.

That's when everything's gone wrong.

Apparently, the tall blond guy saw this chance and try to knock the tall guy out, but he quickly dodge and fired the gun.

"Idiot!" he cursed. The girl took this chance by swipe Kuro's hand and shoot him.

"Kuro!" the brown hair yelled. "Hang on!" he tried to attack the girl, but she was too fast. She dodged it and turned around, then hit his head with her gun.

"Moron! Don't get punched too easily!" he snapped. He swayed his hand again, and this time, it managed to grazed the girl's shoulder. She screamed and took a step back.

"Leader!" The other girl yelled.

"I'm fine!" she grasped her shoulder. Blood dripping through her fingers. "Don't mind me."

"Are you kidding? No way!" the girl dodged while Lily swayed his scythe and return fire. "We need to fall back! Kano-san!"

"No! We should find out about him…" she didn't finished her answer, since the blonde guy suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed her waist. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry guys, but let's stop this game for now." The boy had an apologized look on his face while the others gathered. "But since you're seems to linked with the guy we're searching for, maybe we'll meet again. Until next time." He winked.

The green-haired girl cursed. Her eyes turned again to bright red, and they suddenly disappeared.

The boys just stood there, couldn't understand what just happened.

"Great!" the glasses one cursed. "Go find him, he said! Don't worry, we already checked the place and it's safe, he said! What part of what happened is safe, you tell me?!"

The brown hair huffed. "Okay, this is too much for one night…"

"And I'm all done with this shit! Let's go home, Angel!"

"Stop whining, Shit Rat." The black-hair one grumbled.

"Well, it's already this late. Let's go home…" they started to walk away. "Hey, what are you…"

"Nothing." The blue hair said. "But I feel like this isn't done yet."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Introduction

**Finally updated! Well, I already have two chapters ready, so it's kinda... fast ;;;**

 **For the third, since it's not prepared yet, maybe will take longer, so please be patient m(_ _)m**

 **So without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

II - The Introduction

Mahiru couldn't even sleep that night.

Three days before, Tsuyuki-senpai sent an emergency letter to him, telling Tsubaki's whereabouts (or, presumed as his location, he said), and some sort of mission to find him. Of course, he quickly contacted the others and do the mission.

No one told him that they'll be attacked by delinquents.

The first time Mahiru noticed were their eyes. They were bright red, just like vampire's, despite the fact that the presumably their leader said that they were humans. But still, no ordinary human could disappear like that.

They seemed young, one boy even seems in elementary schooler age. He couldn't understand why such a boy would dare pointed a gun to Misono's head (and no, that's not because of his height).

And worse, Kuro and the leader almost killed each other.

What are they exactly? Subclasses? Mages? Or another unknown supernatural creatures?

Still, there're too many things Mahiru couldn't understand.

It's already difficult enough, dealing with mystical creatures like the black cat who slept on his shoulder now, and last night, he found another surprise. A bunch of human teenagers with red eyes and strange power.

"Hey, Mahiru, hurry up and go home." Something soft poked his cheek weakly. It's Kuro, of course. Still being lazy as always.

"Can you please stop poking me? We're outside!" Mahiru complained.

"Nah, nobody see me."

"And what if there's someone realize you're talking to me?"

"Either they thought you crazy or a ventriloquist, as simple as that." The cat answered while yawning.

"Shut up." Mahiru speed up his walk. "I'm just, you know, try to figure things out…"

"About last night?"

"Yeah."

Kuro purred. "Aw, c'mon, that's not fun. Besides, why don't you calm yourself with my soothing purr?"

"As if."

They kept walking in silence. They just arrived at the alley near Tetsu's Inn when something makes Mahiru feel uneasy. What is it…?

Then he knew something's wrong. He stared at the alley for too long.

"Emm, Mahiru? Any reason why you stop?" Kuro asked.

"Don't know…" Mahiru answered. "It's just… I think something's weird in that alley…" He knew he should keep walking, but at the same time he felt the urge to walk to the dark alley. "Let's… Check it out, I suppose?"

"… You sound like you're drunk. Creepy…" Kuro sighed. But Mahiru keep walking to the alley.

That's when he found out that he's screwed.

Someone hit him and locked him to the wall.

"Ouch! Oww…" His head hurts. Who's the attacker? Subclasses? Sakuya? Or…

Then he realized it was the girl he met last night.

"Hey!" Kuro leap to the ground and transformed to human form, but before he could do anything, the girl pointed a gun to his forehead, again.

"Let's make this as peaceful as we can, okay?" she spoke. Her long green hair swayed by the wind, her black eyes turned to red. "We don't want people to notice us, right?"

Behind her, the other kids joined. Her group, apparently. One girl with orange hair had red eyes too, Mahiru realized.

"Again?" Kuro sighed. "Really, what's wrong with you guys? We're just your average school boy, okay? Well, officially I'm a NEET vampire, part-time cat. But still…"

"Shut up." She hissed. "Or do you want to taste what it feels to have a hole on your head?"

"Already experienced it. Not too amused."

"What's our fault to make you angry?! We even never met before!" Mahiru snapped.

She sighed. "You really are noisy, aren't you? Well, let's make to the point. Do you happened to know a guy, with black _yukata_ , black hair, and have red eyes?"

Mahiru choked. "You mean… Tsubaki?"

"Oh, so you know him?" she pushed him harder. "Well now tell us where he is, or this guy would have a hole on his forehead!"

"We don't know!" Kuro snapped. "We were searching for him too, just like you!"

She glared at Kuro. "Is that true?"

"Yeah! We have some business with him too, after all."

She bit her lip and released Mahiru. He coughed. Kuro lend his hand and help him to stand.

"So, what do you know about him?" she asked.

"Um, I don't think here is safe to talk about it…" Mahiru stated.

"Don't worry. Nobody would even notice us here."

Mahiru was confused, but he tried to keep calm. "Listen, there're too much danger out here. We know a safe place. Better talk there."

She seemed to had some deep thought.

"Kido." Someone put his hand on her shoulder. It was the blonde boy. "Do you think we should trust them?"

"There's no other way." She decided. "You. Show the way. Do something funny, and we don't hesitated to make you to a Swiss cheese."

"Geez, scary." Kuro sighed. "What should we do, Mahiru?"

"Lead them."

"Aaaaah! It's the scary person who attacked me last night!" Lawless pointed his finger to the orange-haired girl. No wonder, his butt was a victim to her kick.

"Are you insane?! Brought them here, while they attack us yesterday!" Misono snapped. "And she even threatened to shoot you!"

"Guys, listen. They had the same problem with us too. They're here for Tsubaki." Mahiru explained. He could feel the pressure on the air. Everyone gasped… Except Licht, who ate his melon in peace.

"So, Tsubaki, huh…" Tetsu clenched his fist.

"I really don't know what's inside his head." Hugh leaned his back to Tetsu's chest. "He made too much trouble in his runaway, it seems."

"And, what problem does Tsubaki brought to you, Miss?" Lily asked politely.

The green-hair girl sighed. "He kidnapped our friend." She said.

"Ah, I'm sorry."

"No need." The tall guy with black hair replied. Dang, his posture and body really is similar to Tetsu, tall and muscular. Mahiru couldn't help but tried to decide how old he was. "It's my fault for leaving her alone at that day."

"Seto, it's not your fault, really. It's just, we all never thought that it would happens that day." The blond boy said.

"Wait, what really happened to you? Could you please tell us?" Mahiru asked.

The green hair, seems she's the leader, cracked her hands. "It happened three days ago. We were out for groceries, while she stayed at our base. Seto here, at first stay with her too, but he got a call from his workplace so he should leave. When we went home, the base was almost destroyed, and we couldn't see her anywhere. Luckily Ene was staying at our computer and saw what happened from the CCTV, so she told us, and from that we know about this Tsubaki guy."

The room suddenly went silent.

"Wait, base?" Kuro burst out.

"Stay at computer? What the hell?" Misono yelled.

"How is it possible for a person to go in a computer?" Tetsu asked.

She sighed. "The base is home for me, Seto, and Kano here, since we're all orphan. While Ene, well… Let's say she's some sort of AI. Shintaro."

The guy with red jacket gave his phone to her. She put it on the table.

"Ene, come out and introduce yourself." The phone vibrated, then the screen showed a girl with twin-tail and blue jacket floating.

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully. Everyone gasped. Licht almost poked his eyes with the spoon. Kuro spurts his soda.

"It talks!" Hugh yelped.

"Rude! I'm a human too, you know! Well, although it's like few years ago… But still, I'm not an ordinary AI!" Ene puffed her cheeks.

"Okay, okay!" Misono said. "Now, show us what you have."

"Wow, so arrogant." She said. "Wait a sec!" A video popped out. At first, it seems boring. The first scene showed they were going out, left the tall guy and little girl, presumably the one who got abducted. Then it was turned to fast-forward mode. The boy left hurriedly, the girl continued her activities.

Then BOOM! Suddenly the front door exploded. The girl almost flew away, but she gripped the table tightly. Then there he was.

"Tsubaki." Kuro almost growled, made Mahiru jump a bit

Tsubaki calmly went inside like it's his own home. The girl at first looked scared, but then her eyes seems to be gleaming in red.

Tsubaki looked like he's giggled. Mahiru almost could understand what he was saying.

" _It's no use~_ "

Then, someone showed up behind him. Unfortunately the camera couldn't see the person's face. The girl's face looked surprised. Her lips opened, then saying something.

Then, as fast as wind, Tsubaki knocked her out. He lifted her, grumbled a bit, then disappear.

Few minutes later, the others arrived, surprised seeing their base destroyed. The leader called her name, but there was no answer.

The video ended there.

Everyone remain silent.

"Whoa." Mahiru finally spoke. "That's…"

"Crazy!" Lawless snapped. "What the hell! He just bomb that place, saying 'tada~' then hit her and just go like that!"

Yeah, give it to Lawless for simple yet stupid explanation.

"He's not alone, it seems." Lily leaned his chin to his right hand. "Any idea who was it?"

"Maybe one of his Subclasses?" Kuro pointed out. "He has many troublesome Subs, as I recall."

"But the girl seems to know him."

"Well, they could blend with people easily. Maybe she's met him somewhere before."

"I don't think that's the case." Mahiru said. "She seems like saying something, right? It could be that person's name. If she just met him once, she won't remember him, neither his name too."

"Actually, maybe we know who's that guy." The girl said. "Here." She gave the boys a small book with blue cover. Mahiru took it. The book looks old, the paper started to changing yellow. He opened it and found beautiful writing inside.

"It's Mary's. Her mother's, actually." She leaned her back to the couch. "It has so many information. About us, mostly."

"Us?" Mahiru asked.

"Yeah." Her eyes looked as black as ink. "Our origin, if I could say. About how we got this power."

"Hm, interesting…" Lily said. "At first we thought that you're all some kind of Subclasses, but I never meet any vampire who could revert their eye colors…"

"We're human, we can assure that." The blond boy said.

"Yeah, but what kind of human who have red eyes? Normally no one would."

"That's because we're not normal." The tall guy said with gritted teeth. "Satisfied?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lily seemed to feels guilty.

There was a long pause.

"No, it's okay." She finally said. "Seto, don't be too harsh. He's just not aware of our existence, that's all."

"Yeah, sorry." The guy rolled his eyes. Kido glared at him, then look back. "I'm sorry."

"Ah, no need. It's my fault right there. I forgot you're all too tired and tense." Lily said with apologetic smile.

"Well, let's stop here. We'll go for now." The kids took their leave, but Mahiru shouted. "Wait!"

"What again?" the blond boy raised one eyebrow.

"Uhh, here's the thing…" Mahiru realized it's might be a bad idea, but… "It's already night outside, best time for vampires to wander around. Better for you to stay here with us. We could work together starting tomorrow."

"What?!" Misono slammed the table. "Are you an idiot?!"

"Thanks for the offer, I think." The girl said. "But we have weapons."

"Well, it won't work. Trust me." He said. "It'll be better to cooperate with us." He could see that the girl was lost in deep thought, until she finally said, "Well, if you think so."

"All right. I'll prepare the room then." Tetsu stood up and walk away.

"Wait, wait!" Misono snapped. "We don't even know them! Do you really can trust them?!"

"Oh, we haven't introduce ourselves, right." She shook her head. "I'm Kido. This shady boy here." She pointed the blonde boy. "Is Kano. Then Seto."

The tall guy.

"Kisaragi siblings, Shintaro and Momo."

A tired-looking boy and cheerful-looking girl.

"Then this is Hibiya."

The elementary schooler.

"And the missing girl is Mary." She said. "Well, actually, according to Hibiya, he knew someone with a power too, but don't have any idea where he went after the incident, so we never met him." She sighed. "Long story. Now, it's your turn, right?"

"Ah, yes! I'm Mahiru!" he said. "Then this is Kuro, my Servamp. The one's already left is Tetsu and Hugh. This is Misono and Lily, then Lawless and Licht-san."

"Your group looks… Unique." Kido said.

 _Well, it's almost the same as yours,_ Mahiru thought.

"Then!" the blonde boy, Kano, suddenly said. "We'll gladly accept the honor to stay here tonight and work together with you guys!" he bowed. "Nice to meet you. Now please let us introduce you to our group, Mekakushi Dan!"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Tale

**Uwaaaah it took so long to me to write this T-T Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

III - The Tale

The last few days really made Kido exhausted.

First, there was Mary's accident. It unbelievably happened the others got very shocked. Like, there's no way she could easily being kidnapped. As descendant of Medusa, she had a power to freeze people for a few minutes, so it's nearly impossible to knock her out. But this time was different. Somehow she couldn't use the power at that time.

Because of that accident, Seto became… Different. Although they were living together for a long time, Kido never saw him act like that. He forced everyone to do night patrol, to the point to using weapons. She didn't mind, actually, since their enemy looks like a tough one. But what disturbing her was the fact that Kano disguises himself as a _yakuza_ to stole some dangerous items, including bombs, thanks to Seto's order.

What's more, on the third night of their patrol, they met a mysterious group. Eight boys, half of them had red eyes. Just as the same as their enemy. At first she thought they're all victims of August 15, but according to one of them (Kuro, as she remembered), they're all vampires. What kind of vampires who hang out with ordinary human without killing them? She wasn't sure. But she overheard one of them referred to the vampires as 'Servamp'. Short term of Servant Vampire, maybe? Well, that's new.

And tonight, the vampire's group leader, an ordinary human named Mahiru, offered them to stay overnight and work together the next day. Seems like their group had some business with their enemy too, a vampire called Tsubaki. Of course she accept the offer. The more the merrier, right?

And now, here she was, lying on a _futon_ next to Kisaragi. After the bath (they all had some nice time at the _onsen_ ), one of the vampire's group, a tall guy called Tetsu, showed their room. Since it's weekend, almost all room already filled (he bowed and apologize, amazed her), so she and Kisaragi shared one room while the boys should divided to two and shared rooms with the other boys. Well, she didn't mind, actually…

…If only Kano didn't suddenly show up right next to her now.

"Hello." The bastard casually smiled. "Have some time?"

"Kano, what the heck. It's midnight, and you're in girl's room!" she hissed. "What are you doing?! Go back and sleep!"

"Well, it's not like I disturb anyone. Kisaragi's already sleeping, and Seto and the others doesn't even notice that I'm not there!"

He's right. Kisaragi's already fell asleep even before her head touch the pillow. And Ene's already sleeping too, to preserve their phone's battery as she said. And there's no sign of one of the boys showing up and drag Kano's back. So, it's nearly safe for them.

…No, that's not the problem here.

"Anyway, want to go outside?" he said. "Today's a nice night, and they said the fruit milk here's delicious."

"Okay, first, we're not patrolling tonight, and second, the canteen perhaps already closed, so no. Now go sleep."

"Who said it's closed?" from his jacket, he pulled out two bottle of milk. "Come on."

"You're really naughty, aren't you?" she huffed. "Okay, then. But make sure no one would wake up!"

"That's why you have your power, right?" he smirked.

Oh, right. Her Disappearing Eyes. That's why he's so calm.

She activated her power and stand up, carefully avoid touching something. Although she knew that Kisaragi's a heavy sleeper, she didn't want to take a risk waking up one of the boys.

Carefully, she opened the window and go out with Kano, then close it. They climbed the roof (since it's only had one floor, it's quite easy to climb). Kano gave her share of milk, then drink his.

"Hey, how could you sneak to our room, actually? I don't see anything inside, so there's no way you disguised as something, right?" she asked.

"And that's why I could easily become a vase without anyone noticing! And since they're already sleepy, the chance they'll spot what's different in the room almost come to zero."

Well, as she recalled, she actually didn't see any vase the first time they see the room. But when she's ready to sleep, seems like there's one vase near the door.

"You're a nice vase, then." She took a sip from her milk. It's nice, melon-flavored. "So, what'd you want?"

"Nothing, actually!" He said that so cheerfully she decided to give him a nice kick. "Ouch!"

"Then what's the point?" she grumbled.

"Hey, don't be like that~. Besides, today's our day off! We should cherish this moment!"

"You… Where'd you learn something like that…"

"Oh come on. Life's short, y'know! And since lately you seems quite tense, I think it's nice to blow some steam off and relaxed." He leaned his head to Kido's shoulder, made her surprised a bit but decided not to hit him. "I miss those nice nights…"

Oh, so that was it. He just panicked and needed to calm down.

"Well, it's been a long time since we did this kind of thing, so…" Kido couldn't help but feels embarrassed.

"Yeah."

"But don't sleep here. I don't want us to caught a cold."

"Roger that, Leader~"

.

.

.

.

The next morning, they all had gathered at the boys' room (the biggest room in the inn, it seems). Seems like they didn't have enough sleep, since some of them almost dozing off while poor Mahiru snapped them back to reality. The small one, Misono, nearly fell and his face almost hit the table in front of him. Up until now, Kido always thought that vampires were nocturnal, but surprisingly they're the most fresh-looking this morning… Except Kuro. His face almost as tired as Shintaro's.

"Come on guys, we don't have enough time." Mahiru's eyes were red, seems like he almost didn't sleep at all. "Wake up, will you."

"Slee…py…" the small vampire, Hugh, mumbled. He dozed off and fell to Tetsu's lap.

"Uh, so… Can we start?" Kido asked, try to attract their attention. Failed, she used another option. "Kisaragi, a little help, maybe?"

Unfortunately to her, she's dozed off too.

"Kisaragi!" she pinched her cheek, snapped her back to reality.

"Yikes! Coming, Mom!" Kisaragi yelped. "Oh, ah, eh, Leader! Okay, okay!" she closed her eyes to concentrating, and when it opened, it became red. The others turned their attention to her.

"Thank you." Kido said. "Sorry I use this method, but I need you all to focus right now."

"How…?" Lawless yelped.

"Secret~" Kisaragi gave him a little smile.

"That's what we'll tell you, exactly." Kano said. "Hey Simple-Boy, you already read the book, right?"

"Simple… Me?" Mahiru seemed irritated. "Yeah, I love anything simple, thank you very much. Anyway, I already read it. But too many things I don't understand."

"Such as…?"

"First, the requirement." He opened the book on the table so everyone can see it. "Here was written ' _on August 15_ _th_ _the Dead shall rise_ '… What's that mean?"

"Exactly as it says," Seto said. "I think it's already simple enough."

"Seto, please. Well, that's right. But only a chosen person who could come back to life." Kido explained. "Such as, they should die with another person, the one they knew."

"Then?" Kuro said.

"The one's lucky enough to continue living will wake up, but having no memories about what happened while they're dead. As for the other one… Let's say they just disappear. No trace could be found. It's as if something swallowed them."

At the same time, Mahiru dropped the book. His face looks pale.

"Two person should die, at the same moment?" he asked. "In the exact date?"

"Yeah." Kido said defensively. What's wrong with him?

"Big Bro, you okay?" Tetsu asked.

"Y, yeah, just surprised." He cleared his throat. "Please… Continue."

"Well, at that time, the lucky person should noticed that his eyes changed to red." She continued. "Maybe with a few symptoms of their power."

"Like…?"

"Well, I woke up while the rescuer at the place, but no one see me until I touched them." She said. "Kano scared his aunt since he suddenly looked like his late mother. Seto suddenly heard thoughts of anyone near him."

The guys seems to creeped out. She sighed.

"Anyway, at the same time we opened our eyes, our ability should awaken too. Our eyes feels hotter, and when we saw the mirror, well, you already know."

"…That sounds almost like fairytale." Misono said. "With no miracles, just curses."

"We prefer not to think like that." Kano smirked. "Let's say we're, ah, gifted."

"Fair enough."

A few seconds later, everyone began asking their questions.

"Wait a second!" Licht said. "It's almost like fairytale indeed, but is that possible?"

"Oh, Licht, I can't believe you're such an idiot." Lawless shake off his head. "What do you think of me? I'm a fairytale being too, y'know."

"No, you're a demon and it's a reality so shut up shit rat."

"What the-?!"

"Hey, hey." Kisaragi said. "Ever heard a tale of a lonely monster?"

"Tale?" Lily asked.

"Can I tell them, leader?" Kido nodded. "Well then! So, once upon a time, there lived a certain monster. She didn't know the reason why she's born, she just existing, just like that. She knows human from a long time ago, let's say, when we're all living like animals. No one understood her unless a certain being. It gave her knowledge, teach everything to her.

"On a certain day long after her birth, she traveled somewhere. It was a long journey, but worth it. She found a small piece of garden far beyond the forest, too far away from human beings who always torture her. She decided to build a place for her to rest, when suddenly a human appeared.

"He looked scared at her at first, but then looked her in awe. He also complimented her too. The monster, already closing her heart, told him to go away, but he won't, since he thought it's unsafe for a little girl to live out there, alone. He said he would do anything for her, so she tried. She demanded him to build a home, hoping the boy would give up and leave. But no. He accepted the challenge."

The guys listened calmly.

"Surprisingly, the boy succeeded. Amazed by his act, she welcomed him. Not long until they fell love to each other and have a beautiful daughter, with same trait as her mother."

"Monster?" Hugh asked.

"Well, nowadays we called them Medusa." Kisaragi said. "The monster realized since he's a normal human, of course he would age up and then die. She didn't want that to happen. So with the help of a certain being, she made a new world. A world where they could live happily forever, just three of them.

"Unbeknownst to her, it's been years since she's left her family to build the world. When she came back, she found out that her beloved man was already dead a long time ago. Saddened by this fact, she then choose to live in her own world, alone, forever." Kisaragi ended her story. "And so, with that, the Heat Haze Day is begin!"

"Oh my…" Lily swept his tear. "Such a sad story."

"Hey, don't tell that…" Kuro said.

"Yeah, after her leave, somehow on her birthday the door to her world will opened." Kido said. "It's on August 15th."

"Is that on purpose?"

"We don't know." Seto admit.

"But what we found out later is, that the certain being was actually a wicked being who enjoyed toying with her and human's life." Kano said. "Maybe the door was opened at every exact date thanks to it."

"And we presume that he's the one who helped the guy, Tsubaki whatever his name, to kidnap our friend." Hibiya added.

"Wait, how'd you know…?"

"She's the descendant of Medusa." Kido said. "Maybe she has some special power, we don't really know. All we know was that she could freeze other people for a few minutes, like we already told you yesterday."

"Actually, I know." Kano said. "About why we're here, that being, everything, but…"

"But?"

"Well, let's save that for later!" he said cheerfully. "Man, I'm hungry!"

Kido smacked his head. "You idiot! Why you didn't tell us beforehand?!"

"I have my own reason!" he said. "I swear, if I told you long time ago, we might be dead by now! I'll tell you all after we eat, I promise!"

"You better be." Kuro said. "And yeah, I'm hungry. Mahiru, want some chips…"

"What, I'm not your mom, you lazy ass…"

"Ah, the breakfast must've be ready now. I'll go get it." Tetsu said.

"Then we'll dismiss for now. We gather here again at noon." Kido stood up. She just walked out of the room when someone grabbed her hand.

"Kido, a minute?" It's Mahiru. "I, uhh, have something to tell you."

"And what is?" Kido asked.

"Can we go somewhere else? I don't want other people to hear."

"Uhh, okay. Let's go to somewhere else, then."

They went to the backyard. Since it's weekend, not too many people here. But she activated her ability, just in case.

"So what is it?" Kido almost felt sorry for him. His face looks even paler than before. Well, he already found out something's secret, so she couldn't blame him

"Uh, hearing your stories and facts back then, make me think…" he said. "That maybe… I'm one of the ability holder too."


End file.
